Feel the beat
by RicchanxMio
Summary: EDITED CHAPTER 1 - more spaces ;) Natsuki, a girl that lost nearly everything meets Shizuru, a girl that could die every minute. Natsuki swore that she would never let a person into her heart again but she somehow feels herself being drawn to the tawny haired beauty. Will she learn to love again, or will she be thrown out of her life once more? Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Edited! I put more spaces into it.**

Hello everyone! :)

That's my first Mai HiMe ShizNat fic.. My first language isn't English so please bear with me. I'm still searching for a beta, soo.. if you are interested, feel free to tell me :D  
The idea of the story has been on my mind for quite a while now and I just needed to write it down or it wouldn't stop to bother my thoughts.. ;)  
At the end of the chapter is another A/N - please read it! ;)

The rating is probably going up with the next chapters (I guess I don't have to tell you why..^^) You have been warned. :D  
The characters could seem a little out of character.. though, I tried my best to not let it be to devious!  
Okay, enough talk, I hope that you'll enjoy! :)

Sadly, I don't own anything! -_-

* * *

Emerald eyes opened slowly and focused on the surroundings. It's completely dark, the only light came from the red letters of an alarm clock on the nightstand. Nothing could be heard, only the slight breathing of the person in the room. She sighed and climbed out of the king sized bed, strolling to the bathroom and switching on the light.

04:37 A.M.. nearly two and an half hours before the alarm is going to ring. I guess that's it with sleep for the night, _again._  
Natsuki sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles around her eyes and dull emeralds stared back. Her skin nearly as pale as the wall behind her.  
I really should consider taking sleeping pills. But then.. Nah, who cares. I wonder if she is there already..

The blunette splashed cold water into her face, brushed her teeth and straightened her hair as good as possible. She left her apartment, missing breakfast again and headed towards her motorcycle - a blue Ducati Streetfighter 848. It's the only thing she bought for herself after her mother died. The bike meant everything to her.  
When she turned on the engine, she smiled. The sound and the feeling of her treasure always had that affect on her. She carefully pulled it out of the parking lot and put on her helmet. She didn't want to wear her protective clothing, so she drove off without turning back.

Natsuki saw her goal after only fifteen minutes. Normally, you would need at least 25 minutes to get here. But due to the early hour and her driving style, she reached it faster. The sign above the entrance read 'Fuka City Hospital'. She parked her bike and entered the building, her face devoided of any emotion.

The nurse at the front desk looked up and just smiled, everyone here knew her. She just nodded and continued her way inside the building, taking the stairs to the third floor. The blunette disliked elevators like other people disliked ghosts or cockroaches.

Before she opened the door that led to the claimed floor, the black letters caught her attention. She entered through here nearly every day and always stared at them for a few seconds, before leaving them behind her, at the cold metal door. 'Internal medicine'..

The biker walked down the corridor, knowing exactly where she had to go.

"Natsuki?"

The blunette spun around "Yohko-sensei?" A middle aged woman with chin-long, wavy brown hair and a lab coat approached her

"how are you, Natsuki?"

said woman answered without a motion of her face "I'm fine."

"I see.. Are you visiting Mai-chan again?"

"Yeah. Is she here?"

"It's only five A.M. and you are asking me if a young woman is at the hospital on the weekend?" The doctor arched a brow.

"Yeah? So.. is she?"

Yohko sighed and nodded slowly "of course. I guess it would be a wonder, if she wasn't here.."

Natsuki gave the doctor a short nod "thanks."

"You're welcome. Say-"

"Sagisawa-sensei!" a nurse appeared beside them "the new patient is awake now. She woke up about 15 minutes ago and is already able to sit again."

Yohkos face became professional again "that's good. I will be there immediately."

"Okay" the nurse turned around and hurried away.

Natsuki stared into blue eyes "new patient?"

"Yes, she came here yesterday. She's a year older than you and her condition isn't as bad as Takumi-kuns. But I guess that's only a matter of time.. I should get going. Do you want to come with me? Her room is right next to Takumi-kuns."

"Sure.."

They walked both in silence down the corridor until Yohko stopped in front of the door next to Takumis room.

"Maybe you could stop by here sometime. Due to her condition, she doesn't have friends. It would be good, if she could socialize with someone."

Natsuki snorted "Yeah, sure. _Me_ socialize with someone. Be serious, Yohko."

The doctor frowned "I am.. See you, Natsuki."

The brunette opened the door and Natsuki caught a glimpse of tawny and crimson staring at her. She froze and felt something twist within her stomach. Yohko closed the door and the girl sitting on the hospital bed disappeared with her.  
Natsuki placed her hand on top of her stomach and frowned slightly. Strange.. What was that? I've never felt something like this before.. Nah, I must be hungry. I haven't eaten in a few days. I guess Mai is expecting me already.

The blunette quietly opened the next door and entered the room. A night light burned and bathed the place in a warm, caramel colored air. A orange-haired girl with violet eyes looked up from the chair she sat on.

"Natsuki?" She looked surprised and stood up "what are you doing here already?"

"'Morning Mai. I woke up early and thought I would come by. Don't have anything to do."

Mai approached the bluentte and crossed her arms below her busty chest. "I told you to sleep. You look terrible!"

"Yeah, yeah" Natsuki waved her hand in front of her face "how is he?" Her emerald orbs focused on the boy laying on the bed

"he slept through the night. It's getting better every hour since the last attack."

"I see.."

Mai frowned and eyed Natsuki "what happened?"

The blunette stiffened and returned to look at the orange-haired girl "what do you mean?"

"when you entered the room, you looked confused." "Nothing. I just met Yohko-sensei. She told me I should socialize with the new girl next to Takumis room. You know I don't like doing stuff like that."

Violet eyes stared at the ceiling and Mai lifted her index finger to her chin "I think, you should do it."

Natsukis eyes widened and she stood agape "_What_?!"

"Shh! Don't talk so loud! You are going to wake Takumi up!"

Natsuki felt heat rush to her cheeks and mumbled a "sorry.." emeralds glanced at curious violets. "You know that I am not good with stuff like that. Socialize. Yeah, sure.. I've got a friend. I don't need more than one."

Mai smiled lightly "I'm honored. But you should try it. Just say hello. If you don't like her, you don't have to meet her again, you know."

"The blunette winced "Mai!"

"You got to know me too. You can do it."

Natsuki snorted. She remembered the day she got to know Mai like it was yesterday.

* * *

_eight year old Natsuki clutched her little stuff dog and crept through the corridors of the hospital. Her mother had to go to an emergency and she tried to bridge the time until she came back.  
_  
_She was used to being alone. She had been alone as long as she remembered. Her only friend had been her dog, Duran. He died a few weeks ago, run over by a truck. Her mother gave her the little stuff animal in return, so that she wouldn't be all alone. But.. The little plush toy couldn't replace her friend. It didn't 'talk' with her, it didn't show her that it loved her, it was only warm, when she held it for some time.  
_  
_No one was able to spend time with her, the nurses and other doctors had work to do. Natsuki looked around, no one even realized her. She hasn't been that lonely for a while. I'm not going to cry. I don't cry. I don't want to be a burden. I'm a big girl! Big girls don't cry. Natsuki felt a tear in the corner of her eye and heard sobbing noises.  
_  
_Sobbing? The little girl touched her cheek and tried to wipe her tears away, but there weren't any. I'm not crying.. I'm not.. Who is crying? She twisted her head, searching for the source.  
_  
_There. In the middle of the corridor stood a girl, orange hair hung in front of her face and her little hands frantically rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from pouring down.  
_  
_Natsuki slowly approached the girl, gripping her stuff dog a little tighter. __She stopped a foot away from the crying girl and bit her lower lip, not knowing what she should do. She never saw someone cry like that. _

_"H-Here." She pushed her plush toy between the girls arms and looked away. _

_The sobbing stopped and the girl lifted her head. Her puffy violet eyes showed surprise and she slowly grabbed the dog. "Thank you.." she tilted her head to the sight and eyed the blunette interrogative. _

_"N-Natsuki. I'm Natsuki." _

_"Thank you, Natsuki-san. My name is Mai, Mai Tokiha. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand, waiting for the other girl to shake it. _

_Natsuki skeptically eyed the offered hand but took it after a few seconds "only Natsuki." _

_"What?" _

_"Just call me Natsuki. I don't like honorifics.." _

_The orange head smiled brightly, seemingly forgetting the reason she cried "then I'm just Mai." _

_A small smile crept its way to Natsukis face "nice to meet you too, Mai."_

* * *

That's been nearly twelve years ago. Mais brother Takumi collapsed for the first time and was hospitalized. The young girl was afraid because no one would tell her what happened to her little brother. Natsuki met her nearly every day till then and they became best friends. Natsukis mother died three years later, Mai has been the only person Natsuki spoke to at that time. She convinced the blunette to speak with Yohko about the accident because the little girl was with her mother at that time. Natsuki never told someone how it happened, how the car crashed through the guardrail and into the sea.

"Natsuki?"

said woman blinked "huh?"

"stop dreaming, I said I will go with you."

"With me?" emerald eyes narrowed "where to?"

"The girl Yohko-sensei mentioned."

"Why?"

"Because you need to know more people. Yohko-sensei has been here a minute ago, you didn't even notice her, did you?"

"No.."

"We talked a little about the girl. She told me that she doesn't have friends, just like you.."

"I have a friend!" Natsuki argued

"I know, I know. But it would be good for you to have more people to talk to, you know. Sometimes a little change isn't that bad."

"I like everything the way it is."

Mai crossed her arms again and stared at Natsuki for a moment "really? You like it that you aren't sleeping, that you aren't eating, that you are alone most of the time?"

The blunettes face hardened "is that what you think about me? A lonely girl that is drowning in her own sorrow? Her own self?"

Mais face softened "Natsuki.."

said woman turned around and rushed to the door "you know what, forget it Mai."

with that, she opened the door and dashed away. She heard Mai shout her name before she was out of earshot.

Stupid Mai! I'm not lonely! I'm.. I'm.. Maybe a little.. Argh! Natsuki ruffled her hair. She knows exactly that I don't like to talk about stuff like that! I know all of that.. I know it.. But it's not that easy to change something. I'm afraid.. Everytime something changed, I fell deeper in the darkness because afterwards, something terrible happened. I think I wouldn't be able to stand another blow. The blunette closed her eyes and leaned against the nearest wall, letting her head fall against it. I should head back. I know that she didn't want to offend me. It's just.. I don't know what to do.. Natsuki pushed herself off from the wall and slowly walked back towards Takumis room.

She stopped when she saw Mai walk into the room next to Takumis. What is she doing?  
Natsuki slowly made her way towards the room and pressed herself against the wall next to the door. It stood slightly open and she could hear Mai talking to the foreign girl.

"I heard that my brother's got the same disease as you.. I know that it's a little rude to ask that, but how do you live with it? How do you.. You know, spent your free time when everyone is doing things that you can't do? I always try to make life as good as possible for Takumi, but I don't want him to overstrain himself."

Natsuki could hear the uneasiness in Mais voice, but she knew that Mai is searching for a way to make life as enjoyable as possible for her brother. She's trying that as long as Natsuki knew her. The blunette tried to understand what the other girl answered, but it was to low for her to hear it.

"I see.. You know, I've got a friend. She's a little like you. Yohko-sensei wanted her to meet you because I am the only friend she ever had. She thought that you two would understand each other beause of that. But.. She is afraid. Afraid of the future, of something new. I think that she is lonely all the time, but she never tells me. She always tries to make me feel at ease, to comfort me. I want to do the same for her, but I can see it in her eyes. I can see the emptiness. I never managed to fill it.."

Natsuki felt her heart ache. She knew that Mai always tried to distract her, and she knew that she always tried to play along. I know that I never managed to fool her.. But I never knew, that it bothered her so much.. The blunette felt the start of a headache and a little dizzy. Geez.. Mai shouldn't talk like that..

"Probably. I still hope that she will find her happiness. That she will find a person that loves her the way she is. Unconditionally. A person that is able to dispose of her sorrow. She is my best friend after all."

Natsuki closed her eyes, the headache became stronger and the dizziness let her stagger a little. I guess I will tell her that I'm grateful for everything she did.  
The blunette opened the door and entered the room. Violet and crimson focused on her

"Hi." Natsuki felt herself being drawn to the crimson once again. Those eyes.. I've never seen.. something this beautiful..

The crimson eyed girl smiled and eyed Natsuki "hello. And who might you be?"

This voice.. The blunette felt her vision blur "Natsuki.."

"Natsuki-chan? That's a lovely name."

"Natsuki? What are you doing here?"

Emerald met violet for a second and then returned to crimson "I've been looking for you."

The tawny haired woman smirked "ara, for me?"

The knot in Natsukis stomach returned and it felt like her head would split every second now. She grimaced in pain and her hand grabbed her head. She could see the smile on the crimson eyed girls face falter and felt herself slowly topple over.

"Natsuki?!"

The last thing Natsuki saw before darkness overwhelmed her, were the worried crimsons she felt herself drown in.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the edited chapter. I only put spaces into it, soo.. There still are Errors. I'm sorry. But I hope you were able to enjoy it a little more like that - that is, if you enjoyed it at all.^^  
Please leave a Review! :)

Chapter songs:

Writing poems - Ludovico Einaudi (Natsukis flashback)

**Crawling - Linkin Park lyrics (Natsukis theme):**

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, Confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending  
Controlling, I can't seem

to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced _  
_that there's just too much pressure to take_  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, Reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

to find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
_Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced _  
_that there's just too much pressure to take_  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
Crawling in my skin

These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface _  
_Consuming_  
Confusing what is real  
_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending _  
_Controlling_  
Confusing what is real


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! :)

I'm really happy about your reviews and tried to put more spaces into this chapter.. I hope it's a little bit better now :)  
If you have more tips for me, feel free to say them!

I'm still searching for a beta.. So, until than you have to bear with the grammar, sorry!

The characters are a little out of character, but I try my best to not make them too OCC.  
I don't want to rush anything, that should explain the slow progress..

So, enough talk, on with the story! Enjoy!

I still don't own anything.. if I would, I'm sure it would be definitely ShizNat centric..^^

* * *

_**Drip!**_

_Huh? Where am I? I've been searching for Mai.. _  
_Mai. Where is she? What happened? I can't see.. Why is it so dark? "Hello?!"_  
_I remember. The hospital, Yohko-sensei.. socialize.._  
_Crimson.._

_**Drip!**_

_Crimson.. Those eyes.. so deep.. yet so hollow.. just like.. me? Maybe Yohko-sensei has been right.. I should open up a little, but.. _

_**Drip!**_

_What's that sound? It's just like.. Back then.._

_"haha! It can't even walk straight!" _

_Natsuki spun around. In front of her stood a group of elementary school children. They were laughing and some even pointed their index finger at her. The blunette froze "it can't be.." _

_"talking to yourself again, misfit? You really are strange! My mother told me that I shouldn't get involved with you. You only cause trouble. I guess that you don't have a father because he hates you. Who would love someone like you?" _

_Emeralds stared at the floor. Natsuki no longer saw her nineteen year old self, she became small again, only seven years old. Her clothes were soaked and her fists clenched. They had pushed her into the fountain again. The water ran down her knuckles and dripped to the floor, causing the annoying sound. _

_"Are you even a girl? You always wear boy clothes. You want to be a boy, don't you? You gross me out!" _

_Natsuki pressed her palms against her ears, trying to ignore the calls. The young girl fell to her knees and closed her eyes, rocking back and forth._

_"Misfit!" "Gross!" "Misfit!"_

_The blunette tried to ignore them, tried to ignore their bullying. "NO!"_

_Suddenly, the laughing stopped and was replaced by the loud sound of creaking tires. Emeralds dared to open and were greeted by the scene of the setting sun. The sky shined in the brightest red and orange the girl had ever seen._  
_But the peaceful sight didn't last long. She realized the screams of her mother and the sky turned into the fast approaching sea. The water crashed against the front shield and the car slowly started to sink._

_"Natsuki! Open the door and get out of here!" _

_The now eleven year old paniced and pushed as hard as possible against the door. It didn't budge at all._

_"Hurry up, Natsuki!" _

_The girl turned around, her emerald orbs widened and her face paled. Her mothers legs were crushed by that, what was left from the front of the car._

_"Momma!"_

* * *

"Mum!" Natsuki shot up, her eyes frantically searched the room and her head begun to spin because of the sudden movement.

"Hey, steady!"

Is that Mai?.. The blunettes eyes started to focus again. She lay on the couch of an hospital room. The worried looking orange haired girl kneeled beside her, a hand on her shoulder to stabilize the still dizzy emerald eyed girl.

"Are you alright, Natsuki?" Violet eyes tried to find a injure on the older girl in front of her.

"Yeah.. somehow.. What happened?" The blunette scanned the room. She spotted a certain crimson-eyed girl on the hospital bed staring at her.

"You came in here and suddenly collapsed. Yohko-sensei said that you need rest and that you should definitely eat more.. You lost some weight since she last checked your health.. What do you think you're doing, Natsuki? You should take better care of yourself!" Mais motherly side started to show again. She attained that habit over the years, while watching over Takumi and somehow, her too.

"Sorry.. But what am I doing here?" Natsuki asked curious. Her slender brows furrowed and emeralds - once again - stared across the room at the tawny haired girl. Those eyes.. I wonder what she's hiding within the depths.. I've never seen someone as captivating as her.

"That's something _I _should ask _you_." Mais voice distracted Natsuki and her gaze returned to the orange haired girl. The blunette recalled the last moments before she passed out and a tint of red flew across her face.

"I came to apologize.. I lost it and overreacted a little.." the apology was a mere mumble and the biker thought that the floor was rather interesting all of a sudden. Because of that, she missed the caring smile of her best friend.

"It's okay. I know that you.. don't like that subject. So, I guess I also should say sorry to you. But now that you are here, I can introduce you to Fujino-san." Mai smiled brightly and turned around, waving her hand towards the other occupant of the room.

Crimson met emerald and Natsuki saw a smirk forming on the other girls face. "Ara, I hope you didn't hurt yourself, Natsuki-chan. That fall looked rather dangerous." The blunette saw something sparkle within the crimson of the tawny haired girl and felt heat rush to her face once again. What was it with those damned blushes?

"Natsuki" the biker answered. "Just Natsuki. I don't like those honorifics." The blunette watched the smirk turn into a smile.

"Then I'm just Shizuru. But tell me, Natsuki, why did you collapse after entering my room?" An elegant, tawny brow raised and the crimson eyed girls face turned into something nearly serious.

Natsukis gaze wandered to the floor once more. "Dunno.. I guess I didn't sleep well last night.. Just got a little dizzy." This floor is rather interesting.. Is that Linoleum? Oh, there's a fuzz! God.. Who am I kidding? Staring at the floor like a child who got caught with the hand in the cookie-jar and searching for a fluff!

The blunette felt the couch sink in to the weight of another person next to her. The biker lifted her head to see Mais concerned look. Will I ever be able to erase that look from her face?..

"Natsuki.. Promise me, that you will sleep tonight. That you are not going to come here before 11 A.M. tomorrow" Natsuki couldn't stand the pleading look in those violet eyes.

"I'll try it.." the blunette felt a hand on her shoulder

"No, don't _try_ it, Natsuki. _Do_ it!" Mai squeezed the bikers shoulder and stood up, turning her attention to the now silent Shizuru. "May I ask you to look after her for a little, Fujino-san? I don't want her to wander around like this and I have to check on Takumi. I would take her with me, but I don't want her to leave that couch right now. I know it's quite rude, but-"

Shizuru lifted her hand to cut Mai off "no, it's alright. I understand. Go and check on Takumi-kun. I'm sure I can keep an eye on her." Crimson met emerald and Shizuru smirked at the blunette. "Am I allowed to use force, if she isn't listening?" the tawny haired girls eyes twinkled.

"Yes." Mai didn't seem to notice and turned to leave, glancing at Natsuki once more with a look that said 'I dare you to object her!'. She silently closed the door after exiting.

Silence filled the hospital room and the blunette sighed and stood up herself. "Thank you for convincing her, I'll take my leave now." Natsuki reached for the door knob when she was interrupted by a dangerous throat clearing.

"Ara, where do you think you are going? I promised Mai-san to keep an eye on you, hence I can't let you go." Amusement jingled in every word she spoke.

The blunette spun around, raising a slender brow "are you serious?"

"I don't understand why I shouldn't. I promised her. So please, take a seat and accompany me. Do you want to drink something?"

Natsuki looked confused for a second. She can't be serious, right?! Shizuru seemed to be more than serious. The blunette sighed "I guess that you don't have coffee or a coke?"

Tawny hair danced around a creamy face and neck as Shizuru shock her head "I'm sorry. But I'm sure I could get you a cup of tea."

"No, I'll pass, thanks. Maybe some water?" Natsuki moved back to the couch and spotted a chair next to Shizurus bed before sitting down. She glanced at the brunette and to the chair again.

"Yes, I will get you some water." Shizuru noticed the glance and followed her to the chair "would you like to come here and take a seat next to me? It's a little odd to talk with you while you are at the end of the room."

The blunette slowly made her way to the chair and sat down "so, what do you want to do, now that I'm stuck with you?"

Shizuru raised a slender brow and smirked a little bit "Ara, I wouldn't say that I'm _stuck_ with you. Maybe Natsuki could tell me a little about herself while I order her water?" The tawny haired girl reached for a remote and pressed a button.

The blunette frowned "about myself? Why would you want to know something about a stranger?"

"Because she isn't a stranger anymore when she tells me a little about herself."

Natsuki thought about that for a second "I guess you're right. But what about you tell me a little about you? I think that you're story is more interesting than mine.."

Shizuru raised both eyebrows "Story? I wouldn't compare my life with a story. But I will tell you something about me, if you ask the right question." The girl smirked again.

Natsuki leaned back into her chair, finding it rather comfortable. "The _right_ question? What's that supposed to mean?"

They were interrupted when a nurse opened the door and entered, looking at Shizuru "you called, Fujino-sama?"

Said woman turned her attention to the nurse "yes. I would like to ask for a cup of tea and some water please."

The nurse nodded "I will bring it right away" with that, she left the room again.

Crimson focused on emerald "yes, the right question. Try it."

The blunette leaned forward and propped her elbow on her thigh, rubbing her temple "could the day get anymore confusing?.. Okay." She raised her head "Your voice. You've got an interesting accent. Where do you come from?"

Shizuru smirked "that's not the _right_ way to ask a question, but I will let it slip this once. I'm from Kyoto. I came here a few years ago. Due.. to my condition. What about you? Mai-san spoke like you come here everyday. Is there someone important here?"

Natsuki stiffened "I don't have someone like that." Her voice had a sharp edge to it's sound.

The Kyoto-born frowned "What-"

The door opened and the nurse entered again, holding a tablet with tea and water "where should I put it, Fujino-sama?"

The tawny haired girl pointed to the nightstand beside her "please, place it there."

The nurse nodded and placed the tablet on the said nightstand. She poured tea into a cup and handed it to Shizuru, the crimson eyed girl smiled and took a sip "it's good." The nurse smiled "thank you. Here, your water." She handed the glass with the seemingly cold water to the blunette. A drop of condensed water run down the jar and stopped on the tip of Natsukis index finger. The emerald eyed girl seemed too absorbed in her thoughts to notice.

"Thanks.." was all the biker was able to mumble before she took a gulp that emptied half of the glass.

"Natsuki seems rather thirsty. I wonder.. Is she hungry? I don't have soemthing to eat here.." Crimson wandered to the drop of water that played with the blunettes index finger.

"No.. I'm not hungry. I probably wouldn't even be able to take a bite.." the last part was a mere mumbling.

"I understand. Would Natsuki care for another subject to talk about? I've got a few magazines here."

The bikers mood brightened up instantly. "You've got some motorcycle or sports magazines too?"

Shizuru tried to prevent a giggle. "Sure, come a little closer. It's hard to read them with you while you are over there."

Natsuki blushed and gulped down the rest of her glass. An attempt to hide her quite red face. "O-Okay.." She moved her chair a little closer to the bed and rested her elbow on the edge of Shizurus bed "where are those magazines?"

The brunette flinched a little at the sudden closeness. "Could Natsuki wait for a minute? I will get them right away." She leaned over and pulled a sports magazine out of the drawer beside her bed and placed it between them. "I hope that is going to brighten Natsukis mood a little."

Said woman turned red once more and inwardly cursed her face for playing traffic light. "I _am_ in a good mood." was the grumbled reply.

The crimson eyed girl beside her giggled "if Natsuki says so."

"I-Idiot. Open up that damned magazine already.." the blunette stared persistently at the cover and didn't say anything else.

They went through the magazine in silence. Shizuru sometimes asked a question when there was something she didn't understand and Natsuki patiently explained it.

"Natsuki, what is a 'dunk'?" The brunette got no response "Natsuki?" she turned her head to the said woman and a small smile graced her face. Her head was propped in the palm of her hand and her mouth was slightly open. Soft breath escaped through parted lips and her eyes were closed. She stirred a little and her head fell on top of the blanket.

"She must be really tired if she isn't going to wake up from a fall like that.." long, creamy fingers brushed through midnight blue tresses. "You really are an interesting one.. Goodnight, Nat-su-ki."

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes. That's been the first time in a long while that she slept without a dream corrupting her thoughts. She felt something on top of her head and shot up. Her widened eyes slowly regained focus and met twinkling crimsons. "Good morning, Natsuki. I hope you slept good on my bed?"

The blunette turned her shocked emeralds to the blanket and saw a little drooling mark. She turned redder than ever before and hurriedly rubbed the corner of her mouth. "I-Idiot!" Calm down, heart! What's wrong with you?!

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! :)**

Chapter Song:

**Ghost Lights - Woodkid:**  
_(The text describes Natsukis feelings. Those she's aware of and those she still has to realize and develop..)_

Waking up in a world  
surrounded by flames  
Where everything I liked is about to fade  
How could you be the one if your not the same  
If in the hands of gods you have lost your way

How ever fast I dance to make the sun shine  
I will never fall down  
No matter what it takes  
I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever hard  
I pray to remake you mine  
I will never feel down  
No matter what it takes  
I'll try to save the ghost lights

Waking up in the fog the dust and the pain  
And of the sunny days no traces remain  
How could you be the one if you sail away  
Without you I can'z stande the sound of the rain

How ever fast I dance to make the sun shine  
I will never fall down  
No matter what it takes  
I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever hard I pray to remake you mine  
I will never feel down  
No matter what it takes  
I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever fast I dance to make the sun shine  
I will never fall down  
No matter what it takes  
I'll try to save the ghost lights

How ever hard I pray to remake you mine  
I will never feel down  
No matter what it takes  
I'll try to save the ghost lights

* * *

I'm going to upload my other story next.. So it's going to take a while for the third chapter. Until then, I would be happy about a review! ;)


End file.
